Once upon a song
by leaj0rdan
Summary: Andre is falling for Tori. but how quickly will their relationship turn from friendship to love. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a song

(Tori POV)

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted

The door opened to reveal a very agitated looking André

"Um Hi what are you doing here?" I asked a bit confused "I thought you were recording your song at school with Cat?"

"I was" André replied "but she gets distracted so easily. I swear we restarted the song at least 20 times. So I told her she could go home if she wanted because I was getting tired. so yea. Can you please sing the song instead?"

"Sure, now?" I asked him questioningly

"Yea if that's ok?" André sounded really nervous

"Yea sounds fine, just tell Trina I'm going out "

(Andre POV)

She is so beautiful … are you kidding yourself André? She's your best friend nothing more. She can't be.

"I'm ready" she smiled at me, I nearly fell apart. "Andre?" she questioned

"Oh right … I'm parked across the street."

(Tori POV)

[Andre was acting strange when he came to pick me up]

[Feeling: curious]

"So you ready to record this song or not?" I asked him

Andre was still acting weird. Weird like when he fell for jade.

"Hey André have you met anyone recently you maybe … have a crush on?" I suggested humerously

(Andre POV)

_Damn she had to bring that up didn't she? _

"Umm .. no … No I don't think so." I tried. I hated being put on the spot.

"Are you sure? Because you're acting up, like when you fell for jade. You seem annoyed and always preoccupied. "

Did I? I asked myself.

"Well the truth is ... Maybe, but I don't want to talk about it. And if I told you it could ruin a certain friendship and I don't want that to happen … ever." I tried to sound more or less reasonable.

"You can always tell me remember that." she smiled at me

_Dang it why does she always have to do that?_

"I'll pass for now, the song? We should really start recording and its getting kind of late .you know…"

(Tori POV)

He trailed off…

I tried to shrug it off … for now. I will get him to spill the beans and that's a guarantee. hopefully its not jade again.

"Yea … the song. Let's see it."


	2. if only he knew

Chapter 2:

Who know how it feels

When I say I love you

I bet no one does no one's loved me too

I yearn for you kiss

For your sweet softest touch

For your hand in my hair

I don't think that's too much

Is this all too much to ask for?

Is this all too much to do?

(The rest of the song played out)

(Tori POV)

"That was beautiful André" I smiled at him. God he did look beautiful (I guess you could say that) he had that sweet look on his face still from when he's playing music he really enjoys.

He looked up and smiled at me. There was something about his smile that seemed a bit more surreal. "Thanks" he smiled even bigger it was strange seeing him like this. I also noticed the uneasiness or wonkiness as he likes to call it had practically completely crept away_. The joys of music_ I thought.

His smile suddenly broke and his facial expression had been changed to a look of great embarrassment. "I should probably drop you home now, it's almost midnight and my parents are out so I'm meant to be staying at grandmas and she hates it when I am home too late.

(Andre POV)

_Tori, that's all I can think about. Yet again tonight she drove me mad. She looked so beautiful singing one of MY songs._

I walked outside the school building, Tori walking beside me. She was busy looking at some text message on her phone from someone I don't think I knew. _I hope it's not one of those jerks that date her because she pretty and naïve. _

I got a call from Beck.

"Hey man"

"What's up Beck?"

"You asked her out yet man?"

"Nah, I can't bring myself to. I don't think it's the right moment."

"Sure, whatever man, just don't wait too long or she might end up with yet another one of those jerks who use her."

"Yea I'll try bringing myself to it. I have to go anyway. See you tomorrow."

I hung up I knew beck was right it wouldn't be long before someone else asked Tori out.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Just Beck, he was reminding me about something" I replied casually.

"About what?" she asked hopeful

"Oh, nothing much" I tried to sound casual

Tori didn't look convinced though

(Tori POV)

I was most certainly not convinced by what André had just said.

"Andre, what's up? I'm your best friend remember? You can tell me anything. I can see something is up. You're all wonky." I think I sounded hopeful not too eager.

"Nothing, its fine" he replied short and annoyed sounding.

"André Harris you're going to tell me what's up." I said slightly raising my voice but still sounding soft.

"No Tori it's personal, I will tell you when the time comes. And I don't want to talk about it will just make things awkward." he sounded really introverted and grumpy. I decided to drop it there.

When I arrived home my mind still worried about André and in a way I was hoping he was wonky because of me not someone else. I know that already I have done a rather impressive job of hiding my true feelings about Andre. The truth is I love him. Not in the friendly way but the 'more than friends' way. The whole evening, all I could think of was Andre this, Andre that. Even with Trina constantly bossing me around, (As if I had no choice) she really would suit the life of a kardashian. That's the only thought come to think of it that didn't include André. I didn't eat that night and my sleep was invaded with dreams about André.

_If only he knew…_


	3. the start of a plan

Tori POV

When I arrived at school the next day, I knew I looked awful and it wasn't the first time I have come to school looking like this.

I walked over to my locker and focused on the task at hand: getting my books, a hairbrush and emergency makeup from my locker.

Just as I was about to head off to the bathroom to make myself look presentable felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Miss Vega? Could you please come with me?" Lane Alexander the schools guidance counselor asked me is his usual calm voice.

He was leading me to Mrs. Dubois office; i did not like the look of this.

When i entered Mrs. Dubois office i saw André was already there sitting in a chair facing the headmistress'

He turned around in his chair to face me as i entered the room with Lane; there was a look of confusion on Andres face.

"Ah you're here finally." Mrs. Dubois spoke in a tone a bit like Dolores Umbridge. "now you must be wondering why you're here?..." she continued

"if it's my appearance I was just about to go and fix it up you see I couldn't sleep last night something was both…" I didn't get to finish her sentence when Dubois cut me off.

"No Tori, it's not you appearance even though you could do with brushing your hair" she noted

I held up my hairbrush as if to show I was just about to do exactly what Dubois had suggested.

"Anyway, I have bought you and both André because you were in the recording booth last night for Andres assignment recording his song is that correct?"

"Ye…" i tried

"Don't speak let me finish. This morning when lane and I arrived at school, Mr. Gradstein was booked to use the recording booth for first period but when he came downstairs to set up for his lesson he found it completely thrashed. Not one piece of equipment was intact. "

André and i looked horrified

"So we have bought you both here to ask you, did you thrash the recording studio last night?" Mrs. Dubois voice was stern and serious.

Andre started "no, why would we I haven't even finished recording my song yet and my assignment is due in 2 days. I still need to edit it. and you know Anthony is not forgiving for late assignments" he sounded nervous

Andre POV

"Miss Vega?" Dubois was stern but had a worried sound to her voice.

"She would never. She was with me the whole time. I swear, I drove her home and everything." I so did not sound nervous :L

"Anyway, Mrs. Dubois don't you have video cameras in the studios?" Tori Vega was confused.

I couldn't help think she was so beautiful. _Stop it André your in the middle of a "bit" of a crisis._

"We do Miss Vega, but they do not work at this current time of their lifetime" Dubois sated the fact disappointedly.

"Anyway I believe you kids are honest and I will let you go for now just one more thing. What time did you leave school last night?"

"11.30" Tori stated "André needed to be home before midnight otherwise his grandmother would have a fit." she added

"Omg that was scary" Tori stated as we left Mrs. Dubois office "who would do that? I love that room" she smiled. God she did look beautiful.

"No idea all I know is I hate whoever did it. What I am going to do for my song?" man I was worried.

"No idea sorry André I really need to go to the bathroom and fix my appearance before people start commenting." she smiled and walked off briskly.

"Hey man, what was that about? I saw you in the principal's office." Beck talked to me

"some FuckFace trashed the recording studio last night."

"Oh" he replied "finished your song?" beck asked trying to look at the positive in this unfortunate incident.

"No" I grudged back at him "I'm going to be in so much shit if I can't get my assignment in on time and I have no idea where I can edit my track."

"Yea … anyway anything happened between you and 'her'?" beck hushed his voice at the 'her' incase 'She' walked past.

"Nah not yet I told you I'm going to ask her when I feel the time is right. Weren't you going to organize that trip with Jade Cat Robbie the rest of us to go to your Parents beach house that's in the middle of nowhere and it's like really nice?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yea I was but do you think people will want to go now I mean jade and I are going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment."

"Do it during spring break during the first couple weeks" I suggested

"But that is like next week." Beck argued

"Oh well do you want Tori to meet someone else in the meantime? Do it for me."

"Ok" he gave in "for you," he smiled


End file.
